1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to protective covers and more particularly to an improved "boot" for use in protecting the axially reciprocable shaft for a shock absorber for the front fork of a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, is replete with protective boots for covering the finished surfaces of shafts, such as axially extensible shafts, shock absorbers, and the like. Such boots are particularly useful in those instances where the shaft of a shock absorber is to be protected from damage resulting from impact, corrosion, collection of abrasive materials and the like, as often as is required for shock absorbers provided for the front forks of motorcycles of a type commonly referred to as "dirt bikes."
Protective boots for the shafts of shock absorbers often include a multiplicity of annular convolutions which accommodate axial extension and/or contraction thereof. Unfortunately, dirt bikes are, in practice, subjected to excessive cyclic loading which tends to cause the shafts of the shock absorbers provided therefor to be foreshortened, or extended, through distances which exceed the elongation and contraction capabilities of the protective boots. As a consequence, the boots tend to rupture as a result of excessive elongation or excessive pressures developed within the boots as contraction occurs.
As can therefore be readily appreciated, there currently exists a need for a protective boot which is particularly suited for use in protecting the shafts of shock absorbers provided for the front forks of motorcycles, particularly those provided for dirt bikes.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a protective boot having improved elongating and contracting capabilities, whereby operational longevity is enhanced.